Love Me Softly
by stilinskimccall2411
Summary: Carlos & James gang run LA. they both h8 everything about school until Logan & Kendall comes in their life.Kendall & Logan don't know about the gang. Until Wane Wanye tries to take over LA.What will happen? Who breaks up & who stays together? M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Carlos P.O.V._

I fucking hate school, especially the first day of school; mainly because I've known everyone for years. I guess I'm the 'bad ass' of the school. My best friend James and I have been fighting together since second grade. In third grade we made up a gang and called it Looney Tunes. In like fifth grade we changed it to Crazy 8's. Now in our junior year of high school we have more than 2550 members. No one fucks with us (me and James) or who we are dating. I might be the 'bad ass' but I make straight A's. My parents left California to go to New York. I stayed behind because New York is to cold. James's Mom went to New York a week after them. All agreed that if we keep good grade we can stay I Los Angeles. We get 2.5 million dollars a year. I live next door to James in a five bedroom house. So, at school I keep the guys in check (with James). The Jennifers keeps the girls in check (J.B= Blonde Jennifer; Jenny; D.J= Ditzy Jennifer). Anyway, I'm sitting in first period with James and the Jennifers. Bored out of my mind, listening to Mr. Rocque go on about class expectations. The door flies open with two cuties giggle up a storm. The room gets quiet.

Mr. Rocque: "You two must be the new students… DON'T be late again."

The smaller one smiles and shows the most beautiful dimples. This little guy is so cute. I just want to bend him over my desk and fuck him until he becomes fluent in Spanish.

James: "Easy Boy."

He whispered and tugged at my shirt. I turn to my left and look at him. He knows what I'm thinking & by his facial expression he's digging the slightly taller one. The tall one leans and whispers something to the shorter one. They both look in our direction with a weird look on their faces. I start to say something and get cut off by Mr. Rocque. He tells them to introduce themselves while he drifted off to sleep.

Shorter One: "H-Hey I'm L-Logan M-Mitchell and I'm 17 y-years old."

He's shy. How cute.

Taller One: "I'm his brother Kendall Knight and I'm also 17 years old."

J. B. (Blonde Jen): "So are you guys like twins?"

They just look at each other and laughed a little bit.

Dak: "Are you guys straight, gay, or bi?"

They both blush a deep red. Logan looks so cute like that.

Kendall: "_Well _I'm bisexual and this shy bugger (he shakes Logan's shoulder) is gay."

Most of the girls looked sad when Kendall said Logan is gay. This goth/whore of all juniors raised blurts out:

"So who tops and who bottoms?"

Silence grew around the room. Logan hides behind Kendall, absolutely terrified. The only sound you heard was Kendall's laughing and Mr. Rocque's snoring.

Kendall: "It doesn't matter to me. It just depends on who I'm with. I would much rather be dominated then to dominate."

Now everyone was waiting on Logan to answer. He buried his face in Kendall's back. God how I wish I were Kendall.

Logan: "I don't dominate."

_Oh. God. _I want him _right now_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_James P.O.V._

I guess Kendall and Logan have all A.P. courses because we have the exact same classes (along with Carlos). He's my partner in two of my classes out of the first five. I still haven't talked to him though. The bell rings and it's time for first lunch. We come out the lunch line to see Jett yelling at someone. I guess some idiot sat at our table. The dude stands up and my heart sinks. I race to the table and sit my tray down. Carlos is right on my heels.

Me: "What the fuck is the problem Jett."

He flinched at my words a little bit and I fight back a smile. I need to be serious and get him away from my Kendall. Well he's not mine…yet.

Jet: "They won't _move!"_

Kendall: "Don't get yo panties in a bunch."

Jett grabbed Kendall by his shirt and Kendall smiled. Kendall put his hand on Jet's shoulder and Jett let go of him. Kendall pressed harder and Jett was crying. And I mean bawling his eyes out.

Logan must have gotten tired of hearing Jett cry.

Logan: "Let him go Ken Ken."

Logan pouted for a little bit, Kendall sighed and let Jett go. Jett stood up after awhile. He was ready to fight. I stopped him before he swung at Kendall's unprotected back. He looked at me confused and angery.

Carlos: "They can sit here. It's cool."

Jett blew his breath but sat down and didn't say shit. Carlos sat next to Logan and I sat next to Kendall. I didn't even realize I was licking my lips and staring at him. He noticed me staring. He huffed and turned to Logan. I KNOW I WAS NOT JUST _DISSED. _All the Jennifers and Camille were laughing at me.

Camille: "So, Kendall do you think James is fine?"

I tried not to spit out my Dr. Pepper. It didn't work. Everyone laughed and Carlos smiled.

Kendall: "Yeah I do."

Carlos: "Would you date him?"

Kendall: "_Noooo._"

The table was quiet (well Logan was now laughing at the face I made apparently). I want to know why he would never consider me boyfriend material.

Me: "Why? What did I do to you?"

Kendall: "Nothing."

Me: "Then why—"

Logan (cutting me off): "You look like someone that Kendall hates.

The bell rung and everyone started to leave. I grabbed Kendall's hand and he stopped.

Me: "Don't hate me for something I didn't even do."

Kendall: "I don't hate you."

Me: "Can we be friends?"

Kendall: "Just Friends?"

Me: "I might want to be more than that"

I gave my best heart stopper smile and he smiled back. The warning bell sounded and we rush to get to sixth period.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Logan's P.O.V._

Kendall and James are running late. If he hurts my brother I will kick his ass. Well considering that Kendall and I are both black belts in Karate he'll get his ass stomped in. James already similar to the man Daddy left Momma for. They came in running and rushing to get dressed. He leaves to talk to the gym teacher about something but I don't really care. I need to get dressed. I reach in my gym bag and pull out my shorts. I put them on and reach in the bag again for my red shirt. It's not there. I figure Kendall has an extra shirt so I leave the locker room looking for Kendall. Girls are telling me how little and adorable I am. I know I'm blushing because my face feels hot. Then these big, tan, strong arms wrap around my waist. I look up and see Carlos. Now my face is on fire.

Random Guy: "_Damn _Carlos! You don't waste no time."

Carlos laughed and I blushed. Leaning into his warm, muscular, sexy-

Carlos: "Where's your shirt?"

Me: "I thought I packed it in my gym bag but I didn't."

Carlos thought for a moment and hands me his shirt. He has on wife beater so it's fine I guess. I put his shirt on and laugh because it's a little too big. I get took one of my rubber bands off my arm and tied the shirt in the back. Our teacher takes us upstairs to the top gym to see where our fitness levels are at. Kendall and I can only bench 190. James and Carlos thought that was adorable (they both can bench 360). How can they be that strong without looking disgustingly huge?

Mr. Jones: "Times for the mile run."

Me and Kendall: "Yes!"

Everyone else just groaned and complained. He said go all out and that's what I planned to do. Carlos and James are in front of us shit talking.

Kendall: "Don't worry Logan. They're going to love watching are sweet asses as we leave them in our dust."

The buzzard sounds and we leave everyone. At our third lap they were in the middle of their second lap. I came up to Carlos.

Me: "What was all that shit you were talkin' _Papi_."

He tried to pick up is pace but you can tell he's tired from lifting weights. I leave his ass and catch up with Kendall. Since we were done we went back on the track to mess with the boys during third lap. We pass by people (running backward). Just to show off. We reach Carlos and James and give them a kiss on their cheeks. The stopped looking at each other confused.

Both of us: "Catch me if you want _this_."

We wiggled our asses a little bit and began sprinting. They didn't look so tired anymore. They caught us by our waist at the finish line (we slowed down).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Kendall's P.O.V. _

Ugh, I'm starting to hate school. It's so damn boring but Logan loves it so I guess I can deal with it. In the room next to me Logan alarm goes off. I try to ignore it but I can't because it get's louder. I get out of bed to go tell Logan to turn off that damn alarm. I open the door to see Katie smiling holding up Logan's alarm.

"Get ready Kendall. I don't have all damn day!"

I wonder when she started to become like that. It most likely happened after Dad left. She just turned 13 three months after school started and I swear a 30 yr old is trapped in there. I get in the shower before she comes in cussing at me. After my shower I go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Is Momma not home yet?" I ask Logan but Katie answers.

"Nope she's is working 16's at the nursing home. She did come in at midnight but she left back out at 5." Her voice cracked a little.

Logan and I looked at each other trying to distract her from crying this early in the morning. We didn't need to though because she looks at the clock, curse, grab her book bag and leaves. Logan is so excited because Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow. He's not excited about Thanksgiving. He's excited because he invited Carlos and James for dinner. I'm not as excited though because it's me and Logan's year to cook instead of Momma's and Katie's. I stop doing the dishes when I hear a light rapping sound on the front door. I look through the peephole and see Carlos and James. I use my elbows to unlock the door because my hands are still wet. When Carlos opens the door I fall flat on my ass. James laughs at me and I storm off to finish the dishes. I grab an s.o.s. pad and commence to cleaning the skillet. These strong arms wrap around me and he places his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." He whispered in my ear. I'm not even mad, just embarrassed. I turn around and look at those beautiful hazel eyes. He smiles at me and I kiss him on those juicy lips. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip asking for access and I give it to him. He put his tongue in my mouth and I sucked on it. He moaned and pulls me impossibly close. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picks me up and put me on the kitchen counter. I pull away from him because I need oxygen. He kisses up my jaw line and nibbles on my earlobe. I moan. It might be weird but my ears are my turn on spot. He begins sucking, biting, and nibbling on my neck. I take off his shirt and then- his phone rings. His_ damn_ phone _rings. _

"Don't answer it please." He looks at me then at his phone and back to me. He looks at me again before he leaves to answer it. Maybe I'm being insecure but I think he's cheating on me. Logan told me not to worry about it because Carlos does it too. That just makes me more nerves about the whole situation. I feel like they're hiding something from us. Logan and I tried to talk to them about it and they said it's nothing.

"Kendall!" Logan practically SCREAMED in my ear. I jump back a couple of feet and stumbled into the fridge.

"Oww, what the fuck Logan." I yell at him while he laughs at me. He better be lucky I love him because if I didn't…

"Sorry man, I just came to tell you I called Mom and told her I was sick. She said for you to stay home and take care of me."

"Good I don't want to go to school today anyways.

"So are we gonna chill and watch movies until Katie gets home." Carlos asked coming into the kitchen with James.

"I guess so." Logan said blushing. He grabbed Carlos's hand and took him upstairs with James and I not far behind them. When we got up stairs I took a right to go to my room and Logan took a left. As soon as I close the door James is all over me. He pushes me down on the bed and strips me. I cover myself as he strips himself. He lays me down and picks up my left leg. He places butterfly kisses on both of my thighs. I could feel something pressing against my leg and I knew he was hard. He places his lips at the tip of my dick. He kisses up and down my shaft. I moan loudly when he hollow his cheeks and took my whole length in this mouth.

"JAMIE!" I yell as I grab his hair and fuck his face.

Without much warning I cum in his mouth and he swallows all of it. He hoist my legs over his should letting my soft dick bouncing all over the place. He reached to the right and pulled out a cherry flavored lube (where did that come from?). He covers his finger with lube.

"Relax Kenny." He whispers.

I try to relax the best I can. He pushed one finger in me and I hissed in pain. He kissed my thighs as he adds in two more fingers. After a while he thrusts his fingers inside me.

"SHIT… Kenny! Are you ready for Daddy's dick?" James asked me but I was to gone to answer with words. He removed his fingers from me and I whimpered. He smirked like it was funny. I hit the bed with frustration. He laughed and grabbed the lube again. He lowers me to lubricate his dick. He leans forward and kisses me as he positions himself at my entrance. I grab his back and dig my nails into his skin. Once he's all the way inside me he stops to let me adjust to his size.

"You're so fucking tight baby….. So tight." James said while breathing hard.

I push back a little bit and he grabs my hips and thrusts inside me. The pain subsided and all I can feel is pleasure. He's pissing me off with his pace.

"Ngh! Daddy! FASTER! Daddy!" I whimper into his neck.

Jams quickly obliged. He grabs my hips and thrusts harder and faster hitting my prostate every time.

"Ugh, harder Daddy! HARDER! " my voice is breathless and full of lust.

He's abusing my prostate over and over and I love it. He lifts my right leg over his shoulder and goes deep. My high pitch screams fill the room, drowning out Logan screaming "Harder Papi. Fuck me HARDER." Grabbing my length, James strokes me in time with his thrusts. My dick twitches and I come all over both of our stomachs.

"KENNY!" James moans my name. He thrusts a few more times before spilling his own seed deep within me. James collapsed, twisting at the last second so he wouldn't crush me.

"I love you Kenny." James said while pulling me into him.

"I love you too Jamie."

"I was Daddy a few seconds ago." He said smiling.

"Only when you make love to me." He chuckles and kisses my shoulder until I feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Carlos's P.O.V._

It's 2:30 p.m. when I wake up. I reach over and Logan is not next to my. I sit up and see a note on the other pillow

_Take a shower and come down stairs to eat lunch. I love you_

_Logie Bear_

I smile and take get up to take a shower. The water feels so good on my skin. I shower for a good 15 minutes and get out. I come back and the sheets are gone. I guess Logan is washing the sheets. I put on my boxers and pull up my pants that were warm and folded on the bed. I come down stairs to see James watching TV. I walk toward the kitchen.

"They said if we go in the kitchen while they cook we die." James said turning to me and laughing. I shrug and sit next to James to watch the hockey game. Ten minutes later we hear an EXTREMELY soft knock on the door.

"I got it." I shouted toward the kitchen.

I open the door and a limp body falls into my arms.

"Carlos who is—OH MY GOD!" Kendall sinks to his knees and he begins to hyperventilate. James tries to calm Kendall down. Logan comes out the kitchen to see why Kendall is freaking out. He looks at Kendall and then the limp body in my arms. He runs pass Kendall and James and calls for an ambulance.

"KATIE!" Logan is yelling while gently slapping her face. Her eyes flutter open for a second then close again.

"Katie, Katie, listen to my voice Sweetie. Nod if you can hear me." She did what Logan said and nodded. We hear the ambulance stop in front of their house. The paramedics put Katie on the stretcher and also put Kendall in the ambulance because he started convulsing on the ground when they took Katie away. I called Mama Knight and left her a voice mail telling her what happened and telling her what hospital to go to. When we finally got their Kendall was in the waiting room and they haven't given him any news on her condition.

"It's alright baby. She's a soldier. She'll make it." James said to Kendall pulling him into his arms. Kendall started hitting James shoulders and crying. He grabs James shirt and start fisting it hard. James just held him until he calmed down. I watch Logan watch them. He grabs my hand and puts his head on my shoulder. Mama Knight comes through the doors asking for an update on her condition. We all shake our head 'no'. she sinks in the seat next to me and put he hands over her face. All we can do is sit and wait.

_**(2 hours later)**_

"Katharine Knight?" The doctor in dark blue scrubs asks. Everyone jumps up and he jumps back a little bit.

"How is she Doctor?" Mama Knight practically whispered. I know she is too afraid of the answer. "She is all in all fine." He said smiling.

"What the fuck do you mean 'ALL IN ALL'?" Logan yelled which surprises me and I back up a little bit. I don't want to be to close when that firecracker goes off.

"She has an arm fracture, a mild concussion, and she lost a lot of blood because of the stab wounds." He said sternly.

"OH GOD!" James said while holding Kendall keeping him from hitting the ground.

"She is conscious so you all can go in to see her. Just don't get her to worked up okay." He says while walking away and point to the room. There is only two chairs in the room so James and I go out get two more chairs.

"Whoever did this I'll kill them." I tell James. He smiles that creep smile. So I know he has something up his sleeve. He grabs his cell and hit speed dial. The phone rings and Jett answers.

"Hello"

"Jett this is James."

"What's up?"

"My boyfriend sister got jumped today"

"I'm sorry to hear that but what does—"

"Find who did it."

I took the phone from James

"Because I want them motha fucka's heads." I basically growl into the phone before hanging up and going in to the room. We come in and Katie is explaining what happened.

"They have been messing with me for weeks, asking me to join their gang. The first time it was 2 girls. Since I'm a black belt it was a piece of cake."

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" Mama Knight asked with a confused look on her face.

"I just didn't want to worry you all."

"So what happened today?" Logan asked her while looking at her arm.

"Mrs. Jones asked me to help her put away lab equipment. When I got done the buses were already gone. I figured ya'll were still at school so, I walked home."

"You could have called to make sure." I interrupted. She blushed and mumbled something

"These three guys jumped in front of me. The taller one asked me if I would join their gang. I told them no. T-t-then three other guys came out of n-n-no w-where." Katie started crying uncontrollable. She didn't want to finish the story and no one pressure her to do so.

"Do you know the name of the gang?" James asked. He looks like he is seeing red.

"Yeah." She says as she looks at the ground.

"Well what's the name of the gang?" I ask, a little bit irritated.

"Crazy 8." She whispered.

"Jett?" 

"Yeah Brah?"

"The guys who jumped Katie is from our group?"

"So you want me to round them up at the safe house?"

"Yeah, James and I will be there in an hour or two." 

I hang up and go back into the room. James looks at me and I nod once. He nods back and continues to cuddle with a sleeping Kendall. Logan is sleep, leaning on the hospital bed, holding Katie's good arm. Mama Knight is sleep in the corner sleep.

"Let's go James" I whisper. Making sure I don't wake up any of these angels. James let go of Kendall and places him in the chair on other side of Katie and we leave.

(1 hour later at our safe house)-

"Listen up you pieces of shit" I yell. The whole safe house got quiet.

"You see someone did something and we want to know who." James yells.

"Today a 13 year old girl by the name of Katie was jumped today." I yell.

"So? She just got jumped by girls' right?" someone asked me.

"She was jumped by 6 GUYS!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Then I here snickering. Fucking snickering.

"What's so funny?" I ask. A group of dudes walk a little closer laughing.

"We beat that bitch's ass. I guess she know karate or some shit because she broke 3 of our ribs. Then Johnny hit her upside her head with a pole and we beat the shit out of her. Charlie wanted to fuck her but we said she's a lil' too young to fuck."

He smiled like they were going to get a reward. James and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Jett and…. All twelve of you." James points and they stepped forward with a confused look on their faces.

"Whoop their ass until we say stop or switch you out with someone else." I say smiling.

After 2 hours the first 12 were tired so I told them to switch. The next came and commenced to whipping their asses.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" James shouted. Everyone froze. He went in his pocket and fished something out. He gave the picture to Jett.

"Look at it and pass it around… remember their faces. Because if anyone of you touch ANYONE of them…." He paused letting his threat sink in.

"We'll fucking kill you." I finished his threat for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**James's P.O.V.**

(3 Months Later) I wake up to the sound of Kendall throwing up. I get up and go to in his restroom. He his face is on the toilet seat and his hands are cupping the rim for balance. I go to help him up and after he stands he pushes me away. I go to the tub and turn on the water. After I got it warm enough I add some bubbles to it.

"Tomorrow you are going to the doctor. BOTH of you." I tell Kendall and Logan at breakfast. They couldn't hold any food down at first. Now Logan can only stomach fruits, vegetables, and some meat. Kendall is the same way except he throws up if he is anywhere near ribs. I think Kendall caught the bug from Logan. Since it's a Saturday we all get on different couches and cuddle. Katie comes with her little boyfriend in all purple. I don't trust him at all. He knows how we are and I don't care, he not stupid enough to open up his mouth about it. He and Katie have been going out for two months and he hasn't told her about Purple Wayne's. So I'm guessing that he likes her. I don't care though because if Wayne Wayne's brother hurt her…. It will be hell to pay. Anyway they come in and ask what we are watching.

"We're watching an old movie." Kendall said while curling into me.

"What is the _name _of the movie?" Katie asked again.

"Well we are watching High School High. Then we will watch All About The Benjamin's, Taken, Takers, and we will finish off with 2 scary movies." Logan said. He motioned toward the chair telling them to sit. She sits on the couch across from us.

"Come on Josh. They won't bite." She said smiling at him. He mumbled something about us shooting but he sat down next to Katie. About 30 minutes into the movie we hear this fakes as yawn and see him put his arm around Katie's shoulder. Katie looked at him and they both turned crimson red. Kendall and Logan giggled. Carlos pulls Logan a little closer but Logan is _not _havin' it. Carlos and Logan got into a fight yesterday because Carlos thought Dak was to close for comfort. Logan told him he was over-reacting and to get over himself. They ended up having rough sex because we heard it last night. Logan went from "Fuck you Carlos." to "Fuck me Papi." Carlos whispers in Logan's ear and he turns a rosy pink and curls up next to Carlos.

"I love you" I whisper into a sleeping Kendall's ear. He slept through maybe 2 movies and woke up right before Taken ended. At around 10:30 p.m. Josh went home and I carried Kendall upstairs, who fell asleep in my arms once more. After a while my eyelids start to feel heavy and I gently drift off to La La Land.

I awake to a door slamming shut and low sobs. I put on my sweat pants, open my door and look around the hall. My eyes land on Carlos and he is just as confused as I am. We both descend slowly down the stairs to see Logan and Kendall holding each other and sobbing uncontrollably into each other's arms. I run to Kendall and pull him into my arms to calm him down. He struggles before willingly coming into my arm.

"Baby what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Carlos asks bewildered.

I look back and forth between Kendall and Logan. They both shake their heads 'no' like they don't want to tell us. I want to press the issue but my phone rings and I get interrupted.

"What?" I hiss into my phone.

"James we got a problem." Jett answered.

"Hold on Jet."

I let go of Kendall and walk into the kitchen. He looks at me like a wounded deer caught in front of a headlight. I turn around and continue my conversation.

"Continue." I demand.

"Wayne Wayne hit up one of our houses this morning and there were casualties." Jett stated in a grim tone.

"How many?" I ask just as Carlos comes into the kitchen.

"We lost 15 men today."

"FUCK!"  I curse to myself.

"What do you want us to do?" Jett asks and sounds like he's afraid of the answer.

"Go get our shit back within 3 hours." I tell Jett before I hang up.

"A man, that was fucked up how you brushed Kendall off like that. Kendall and Logan need us right, even if we don't know why."Carlos says with a stern expression on his face.

"Hhmm, I guess you're right."

"Okay let go and make some more money." Carlos said as he put on his shoes and left out the door.

"Actually our safe house was raided by the Purple Wayne's this morning. So we have to go get our shit back. ASAP!" I tell Carlos when I finally close the door behind me.

"What do you mean _raided_?" and to my surprise it's not Carlos. We turn to our left and see Katie staring with her arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Well!" She says with a little agitation because we stood there for almost 5 minutes in complete.

"W-Why are you out so early Katie?" Carlos asks her.

"Mama wasn't feeling well so I went to get her some medicine." She explains while holding up a CVS bag.

"Don't change the subject. You said something about a raid and Purple Wayne's, but Purple Wayne's is a ga—"she pauses and looks at us like we're disgusting.

"So you're part of a gang, huh?" She wasn't talking to us at this point but I still answered.

"Yeah, we are. We are the founders and active leaders of our gang." I tell her, finally founding my voice for the first time since I turned and saw Katie's face.

"What's the name of the gang?" Katie asks. She is staring at the cement and biting on her lower lip.

"Katie I don't think-"

Katie interrupts me. "Just TELL me." She all but screams at me and Carlos sighs, with his thumb and index finger at the bridge of his nose.

"Crazy 8" Carlos tell Katie

"What?" She looked so shocked and hurt.

"Crazy 8" I repeat because Carlos looks like he's about to die from a broken heart. She turns and sprints towards the door.

"Grab her Carlos!"I yell but Carlos already had her before I could tell him to.

"Katie can you- Katie will you STOP!" I yell and she pauses and looks back at us.

"Do Kendall and Logan know?"

Suddenly my Converses were interesting. After a full minute of silence Carlos answers with a no and he lets her go.

"I'm telling them then." Katie tells us while making her way to the door.

"WAIT!" Carlos and I yell in unison. She stops at the door and looks at us.

"Why should I wait? What's stopping me from telling them?" Her voice cracks because she's crying.

"What happened to you had nothing to do with us. I swear and when you told us it was one of our men-"

"I don't want to hear it" Katie interrupts me.

"Can you at least them ourselves?" Carlos asks in a desperate tone. She tilts her head from side to side. Kendall does that to when he's thinking. So, she's weighting her options.

"Alright." She finally speaks after eons of waiting. I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. Carlos picks her up and swings her around a couple of times.

"But…" Oh here we go. I knew there would be a catch. I just knew it wouldn't be this easy.

"You have to tell them by noon tomorrow." With that she goes into the house.

"Noon." Carlos whispered so low I'm surprised I heard it.

"Tomorrow." I whisper to myself. My worst fear might come true: Kendall leaving me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

_If I ain't got nothing, I got you  
>If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you<br>I don't know much about algebra, but I know that one plus one equals two  
>And it's me and you, thats all we'll have when the world is thru<span>_

I shoot up from a great dream of my and Carlos. God where is my phone?

_Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love  
>Darling you got enough for the both of us<br>So come on baby, make love to me  
>When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go.<br>Make love to me. So that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all  
>Right now baby make love to me...me...me...mee...mee. ooh ooh make love to me.<span>_

I find my phone under my night stand, weird. I look at my phone and answer.

"Hey baby"

"Hey Love. Did you just get up?"

"Yeah, I did." I look at the clock and it's almost 9 p.m.

"Well James and I are down the street so unlock the door."

"Okay, and Carlos?"

"Yeah, Babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too Logie Bear."

With that we hung up. I wanted to ask him where he keeps disappearing to but I know he won't tell me. I just hope he's not cheating. I go down stair to unlock the door and they're pulling up outside. I go back upstairs to wake up Kendall.

"Get up Kenny" I start shaking him and he whines a little.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'M UP" Kendall slightly yells and sits up.

"They're here." I look out the window and back to Kendall.

"Should we tell them Logan?" He asks me while sitting up

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Kendall opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when his bed room door wung open.

"What ya'll doing in here?" James asks with suspicious expression.

"Nothing, just talking about some stuff." Kendall answers.

"Like?" James pressed.

"None of your business James damn. You don't like me questioning you right?" Kendall asks now glaring at James, but James didn't say anything.

"Then don't question me." That's our cue to leave.

I grab Carlos and lead him out the room. Carlos closes the door behind him before he picks me up and takes us to my bedroom. He lays me down and gives me a soft kiss. He slides his tongue into my mouth and I moan into our kiss. Carlos strips himself before violently pulling me to the edge of the bed. He pulls off my sweats and rips off my black boxers. Carlos grabs me and throws me in the middle of the bed. He smashes our lips together and I cry. Carlos has never been this ruff and force full with me.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying" Carlos asks with worry written all over his face. I smile at him.

"Y-You s-scaring me baby." I manage to choke out during sobs. Carlos pulls me onto his lap and holds me close.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just." I guess Carlos didn't know what to say because he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm just afraid that you'll leave me." I stopped crying into my hands and look up at him.

"Why would I leave you?" Carlos didn't answer he just smiles at me and starts kissing me again. He lays me back down placing butterfly kisses on my chest. He sucks on me left nipple and I moan. He goes to my right nipple now leavening my left nipple hard and my breath ragged. His mouth trails lower and he tongues my belly button I moan.

"I want you in my mouth _Papi_." I lift up his head so he can look at me.

"Not tonight baby. Tonight is all about you." He smiles at me before taking me in his mouth. I groan when I feel the back of his throat. He hollowed out his cheeks to get better suction and I cry out.

"S-Stop or I-I'm g-gonna cum." I tell Carlos grabbing his head and pull him up to kiss me. He breaks are kiss and picks up my lower half. Carlos brings my ass to his face and I almost choke on air when I feel his tongue at my entrance. I moan louder arching my back off the bed slightly.

"_Papi!_" I cover my mouth, muffing a scream as his tongue probes my ass. I reach on my night stand and grab my lube. Kendall might love cherries but I love grape.

"I want you inside me _Papi_."I moan. He pauses (tongue still in my ass) and takes the lube from me hand. He continues to eat my ass while covering his dick in my grape flavored lube. He takes his tongue out of my ass and I whimper. I want him inside me, NOW.

"Tell me what you want _mi amor._" He puts the head of his dick at my puckered entranced. I moan and try to push down on his dick but he grabs my hips, forcing me to stay in place.

"_Dígame lo que usted quiere! _(Tell me what you want!)" Carlos tells me again pressing his head harder on my hole and I whine a little bit.

"Make love to me Carlos." Carlos stares at me like I lost my mind.

"Hacer el amor a mí, por favor!" I yell at Carlos and groan when I feel him push inside me. Since he didn't stretch me this hurts a little bit. When he was buried to the hilt he stop to let me adjust to his side.

"_Tan apretado... _Eres_ tan apretado bebé. (So tight… you're so tight baby)._" Carlos whispers in my ear. I nod my head for him to move and he snaps his hips erupting a moan from me. He started to build a steady pace but I want more. Then he pulls out and rams back into me, hitting my prostate. I scream.

"_Papi!_" I scream his name repeatedly and came all over his chest. My ass muscle clamp down and squeezes him until he comes in side of me. He collapses on top of me, not pulling out.

"Te amo Carlos." I whisper in his ear once my breathing slowed down.

"I love you to Logie Bear." Carlos responses after he caught his breath.

"And Carlos?" I say trying to look at his face.

"Yeah, Logie." Carlos says looking up at me.

"You need to concentrate on English when make love." He laughs before he falls asleep still inside me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kendall's P.O.V. 

Katie has been acting rather strange all morning. Then again so have James and Carlos. After we went to the doctor we talked to mom and told her what the doctor said. She told us that she will start looking for a bigger house. All that is left is to tell James and Carlos (Katie was with us when we went to the hospital) and we are going to do that today. After Momma made breakfast she went to sleep. Since today is her off day we left the house so we wouldn't wake her up (after watching 2 movies).

"So where do you guys want to go?" I ask looking around the yard at everyone.

"How about we go to the mall?" Katie suggests.

"I'm cool with that but first I wanna stop at Speedway." Logan says pointing to the gas station.

"Why?" Carlos asks and Logan pouts a little bit.

"I want a slushie."

"I want one TOO!" I start bouncing up and down in the front seat.

"Okay, okay, okay, can you calm down?" James asks me as we pull into the gas station. I didn't answer because I was already out of the car with Logan and Katie right behind me. We each made a suicide slushie (mixture of flavored slushies), payed for them and left. We made it to the mall around 10:30 a.m. and started going in and out of stores. Katie bought some Ed Hardy shirts and a couple pair of jeans with her allowance. James bought me a couple of outfits and a pair of shoes (I told him not to but he refused). Carlos bought two necklaces that connect to form a heart. Carlos wore the part that said 'Logan' around his wrist. Logan wore the part that said 'Carlos' around his neck. They exchanged 'I love you(s) and kiss.

"Well he just stole my thunder." James chuckles lightly. I turn around and James slips a ring on my finger. He kisses my hand before kissing me passionately. Katie comes out of the restroom and grabs her bags.

"I'm hungry" Katie tells us after we finally part from our kiss. My stomach growled as if to agree with Katie's statement.

I laugh. "Let's go get some Qdoba's and get something to eat." We all put the bags in the trunk and get in the car. Katie orders a medium sized taco salad and Pepsi. James and Carlos had the same except theirs was a large. Logan and I ordered 2 burritos (each) and 2 medium taco salads. We took our 2 burritos and taco salad and sat across from each other in the booth.

"Are gonna be able to eat all that?" Katie joked. Logan and I laughed weakly before we began eating. About 20 minutes after we started eating we finished before everyone. When we walk outside there's a loud screeching sound and the sound of automatics going off. James grabs Katie and I while Carlos grabs Logan and pull us to the side of the building.

"Find Carlos and that bitch James." I hear somebody yell. Carlos and James push us into a supply closet.

"Don't move a muscle until one of us calls you and tell you it's safe to come out, okay?" Carlos tells us before pulling Logan into a kiss and James telling me he loves me. They pull out 2 glocks (I didn't know they had) from the sides of their pants and leave us.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask Katie because Logan is crying to hard.

"Gang wars." She says simply, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. That distracted Logan from crying, for now.

"Gang? Carlos and James aren't in any gang." I shake my head to agree with Logan's statement.

"Yeah they aren't in a gang." I tell Katie.

"Yes they are. They are the leaders of the Crazy 8 gang." She whispers, sounding hurt that we didn't believe her. After that no one spoke. We just sat in silence. Did James and Carlos get Katie jumped on purpose? How come James didn't tell me? Why do I have to be told by my sister? What else has he hidden from me? What has he lied to me about? Can I even trust him? Should I even be with someone who's in a gang?

…

An hour passes before my cell phone rings.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came__  
><span>__Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain__  
><span>__In Southern California, much like Arizona__  
><span>__My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

I look at my cell phone and I know its James but I'm afraid to answer.

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you__  
><span>__(Ooh, no, no, no)__  
><span>__I've been thinkin' 'bout you__  
><span>__(You know, know, know)__  
><span>__I've been thinkin' 'bout you__  
><span>__Do you think about me still?__  
><span>__Do ya, do ya?__  
><span>__Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)__  
><span>__'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)__  
><span>__Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)__  
><span>__'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

Katie takes my phone and answers it. She has a conversation with James but I'm too deep in thought to pay attention. We open the door to see Carlos, James, Jett, Camille and 20 other guys are behind them. James reaches out and grabs my wrist and I pull away with so much force I hurt myself.

"Can you take us home?" I ask Camille not bothering to look at James.

"Um... Sure Kenny just give me a second, okay?" Camille says sounding confused.

"Okay, well we'll be at your car." Logan responds for me. I sat on the trunk waiting for Camille to come. My hands instinctively went to my stomach. Someone taps my shoulder. I turn thinking its Camille, Katie or Logan. Hell I would even take just but it's not. It James and he is frowning. I scan the parking lot and see Carlos with Logan and Logan is crying. Carlos is afraid to touch him and afraid he'll lose him.

"Kenny." James whispers, turning me so I'll look at him.

"I love you" James says after some time pass and I don't respond. He presses his lips against mine but I don't kiss back. I push him away and jump down. Camille is coming so I better make this quick. My face feels hot and wet, so I know I'm crying. I start shaking my head 'no' over and over. James keeps trying to grab my face but I know if I look into those hazel eyes…. I'll lose all my resolve.

"Are ya'll ready?" Camille shouts as he climbs into her car. I sigh, and take the ringer off that he had just given me early. I take his hand a let him cup the side of my face.

"I love you too…. But I can't be with you anymore James." The smile on his face disappears and his eyes start to water.

"NO!" James shouts pulling me to him. I try to fight him off me but all that did was tighten his grip.

"Let him g-go James." I know that voice to know its Logan. James grip tightened even more.

"Please let go Jamie you're… you re' hurting me." I cry out and he drops me. I run to the car and jump in. As Camille pulls out Logan and I look back at the men we love, the men that loves us, and the men who lied to us and most important the men who….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Carlos's P.O.V. **

It's been 2 weeks since our shoot out with Wayne Wayne. Kendall and James broke up that day and James hasn't bee n the and I broke up 3 days later. I didn't react the same way James did. All I did was put 3 holes in my bedroom wall. Then he told me he's pregnant (with twins) and I just lost it. I got so mad I threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him. He was yelling and screaming for me to get off him but I didn't. By the end of the night he was screaming my name telling me he loves me and for me to go deeper. After I made love to him he got dressed and said the words that made my heart break.

"I don't want you coming near me." He told me before leaving me to cry. Oh God. I lost the only man I'll ever love. He probably won't want me near my own child. I talked to James about Logan being pregnant and I let it slip that Kendall is pregnant too, which made him go talk to Kendall. Kendall won't really talk to James about anything involving the baby .Kendall Logan and Kendall seem to be fine. They don't look sad or hurt or even angry. Kendall comes over and James perks up a bit. Kendall doesn't even look his way.

"Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"Here, this belongs to you." Kendall reaches in his pocket and hands me something small and cold. I stare at it only to realize that it's the necklace I gave Logan. I groan and put my head back on my desk. My life can't get any worse.

"Okay class today for the next 2 weeks we will be working on a history project." Mr. Rocque sort of yawns to the class. We have to make a PowerPoint about an important person in history and it has to be at least 30 slides.

"James, you and… Jack will work on Amelia Earhart. Kendall and Carlos you have Albert Einstein. Logan and Dak you two will have Martin Luther King Jr. …." I stop listening when he said _MY_ Logan and Dak will be working _together_. Anyone with eyes can tell Dak wants Logan. Why can't Logan see that? After he was done reading off the list he told us to sit with our partner. Kendall came over and sat on the other side of me because James refused to move. Then again Kendall never asked him to move from where he was.

"Hey! How you holdin' up big guy?" Kendall asked with concern in his voice.

"I miss him Kenny. I love him so much and now… I know I'm not gonna be able to hold him in my arms anymore." I swear it's like Kendall knew what I wanted to do because he starts to cry. James (who went across the room to get on the computer) look at me with concern in his eyes.

"He loves you." I whisper to Kendall.

"What?" He asks wiping his eyes.

"He love you." I repeat a little louder.

"Who?" Kendall asks looking genuinely confused.

"James." He scoffs and then looks down.

"I love him too."

"Then why -" I get cut off.

"Neither one of you _told_ us you are in a gang, nor that you two are the _leaders_. You get us _shot at_ and members from _your_ gang jumped our sister. And on top of _that _you two idiots got us….."

"But James hasn't been the same since you broke up. He just drifts by in school and fights every day after school. If you love him you wouldn't let him hurt himself anymore. I hate seeing him like this. Can you please talk to him, please?"

Kendall starts to bit on his bottom lip and tilts his head slightly. He looks like he's about to cry again and Logan comes over and put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. I open my mouth to say something and the bell rings. Yep, my life sucks. At lunch Kendall and James don't sit with us anymore. The Jennifers, Stephanie, the new girl Jo sits with Logan and Kendall (our table is never empty though). Camille jumps from table to table to table daily. Logan runs into the bathroom immediately after he eats and I run in after him.

"Are you alright?" I ask over the sound of him vomiting.

"Yeah I'm fine so you can leave." He then flushes the toilet and walks out. Kendall comes in to see if he is alright and to give him his toothbrush and toothpaste. Feeling kind of out of place I left and then the bell rings.

(Gym Class)

James and I go into the locker room to get dressed because technically we're late. We get dress and run to our assigned spots before our teacher came out.

"OKAY CLASS!" Mr. Jones shouts to get everyone's attention. "Today we are playing dodge ball."

He looks at his clipboard and smiles.

"LOGAN MITCHELL AND KENDALL KNIGHT!" They both snap their heads in his direction.

"You two can go walk the track. Oh (snapping his fingers) congratulations." Mr. Jones tell them with the biggest grin you've ever seen.

"Why haven't they been participating in gym class?" Jenny curiously asked and everyone stared at the teacher expecting an answer. The teacher looks at Kendall and Logan and they shrug their shoulders like it didn't matter.

"Well I don't let pregnant student participate in rigorous activities. Until they have their babies they will be walking track in here. Got it?" Everyone gets up except James and I. James is the first to move. He goes to Mr. Jones and begins to talk. I have no idea what they are talking about but Mr. Jones makes a face and shakes is head up and down. The next thing I know I'm being pulled out of the gym with a yelling Kendall and Logan into the locker room. James locks the door and put Mr. Jones keys in his shorts pockets. Logan won't look at me.

"Carlos I'm taking Kendall over here." He points to the other side of the locker room and I nod. He drags a kicking and screaming Kendall to the other side of the room. I turn my attention from them when I hear hiccup and see Logan crying.

"Logan, Baby" I pull him into my arms. He resists for a little bit but then wraps his arms around my waist and cries into my shirt. I rub his back to try and comfort him.

"Will you talk to me?" I whisper because I 'm to afraid he'll pull away.

"I was s-s-scared and t-t-then I f-found out you are in a g-ga-gang." He broke off into a heavy sob and all I can is hold him.

"I'm going to be a father." I tell no one in general with a smile on my face. Logan looks up and I lean forward to kiss him. It was a soft kiss but it made my heart flutter. I grab his face and force my tongue into his mouth. He moans into the kiss and start to kiss back. I pull away from him and his eyes go wide.

"I wish you could make love to me." Logan whispers.

"Now?" I ask in disbelief.

"Right now." He tells me pulling me into Mr. Jones' office.

I lay him on the grounds and he smiles at me. I hear him whisper 'I love you' over and over in my ear. Then I realized that I suppose to be talking to him.

"I love you Logan." He grabs my face pulling me even closer to him. He kisses all up and down my jaw line. I grab his wrists and put them above his head.

"Logan I love you but I don't wanna make love to you until we work this out. I wanna be your man again, your protector. I wanna be there with you when the babies are born." Logan turns his face from me but I grabbed it. Then I continued.

"I also wanna be with you AFTER the babies are born. I want to help you raise them, praise them, discipline them when they do something bad. Logan I need you in my arms every night. I need you for the rest of my life." Logan is in tears when I'm finished. I pick him up off the floor and hold him close. He places his face in the crook of my and cries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**James P.O.V.**

Kendall and I have been on a couple of dates for the last 3 weeks. We haven't officially started going out yet. It took at lot of convincing (with everyone's help) to get Kendall to give me a second chance. Today we aren't on a date though. Carlos and I are helping the Knights move into their new house today. Well actually we just told 9 of our gang members to come help us move their stuff. They found a house that is just down the street from Carlos and I. it's a 6 bedroom house with 5 ½ bathrooms. While everyone was moving furniture Carlos and I went to work on painting the nurseries. I love the nurseries because the two connect.

"So this is why you two disappeared to?" Kendall and Logan standing in the door way, smiling. Kendall is eating and apple and Logan is eating baby carrots.

"Yeah, you like it?" I ask Kendall jumping up and down.

"Yeah I love it but why green and yellow?" Kendall responses.

"Cuz, there neutral colors." I tell him in a "duh" tone. He frowns but says nothing.

"And… Green is the color of those beautiful eyes." He smiles at me stares at the yellow base of the wall.

"Even though Logan's favorite color is black Carlos thought it would be too depressing for a child's room. Look Logan's baby's room is yellow with a green base." I point to the room Logan just went into. Their due dates are literally a day apart.

"Guy it almost time for the doctor's appointments." Katie yells from somewhere. We rush the guys out of the room away from the paint fumes. I help Kendall put on his shoe because he was having a little trouble. His bell is round and plump (not that you can tell). He wears mostly sweat pants and hoodies because he is always cold. Since Kendall and Logan are so it small their round bellies look weird… In a cute way. We drive in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Kendall needs a little help getting out of the car and gets upset when I laugh a little. In Kendall's 4th month (after I found out he was pregnant) I asked why he was showing so much.

_**Flashback**_

"Okay so explain something to me." I wasn't _asking_ him to explain I was _telling_ him.

"Alright." He responded.

"Why are you showing so much and your only 4 months pregnant?"

"Well, because women pregnancies lasts 9 months and men, ours, only lasts 7 months."

"Well that's just plain weird but alright."

"Says the teenager who lives by himself, get millions of dollars, is one of leader of the most notorious gangs in L.A. but he sleeps with a Scooby Doo night light." He says through fits of giggles and I shrug my shoulders.

"What can I say…? Scooby is the shit."

**END**

"James." Kendall whines and it snaps me out of me my little trance. The look down and the sight before me is heart breaking. Kendall's green orbs are blown wide, his eyes are slightly puffy and tear are running down his face. How long was I daydreaming. I look around and we are in the waiting room at the doctor's office. I guess Kendall got dragged me in here.

"James." He whines again.

"Yeah, Ken?" I answer but it sound more like a question.

"You hate me now don't you?" Kendall whispers looking down at the ground and fidgeting with his hands.

"What?" I ask a little bewilder in spite of myself.

"I'm fat, and unattractive. I'm also rude, mean, grump-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Kenny you are beautiful inside and out. You are no any of those other things either it is just your hormones." I kiss his cheek and he's all extra happy again. He's been like that all month crying for no reason or because I looked at him for to long. He won't even let me see him naked anymore. Our hugs and kisses never lasts more than a few seconds.

"Kendall Knight, the doctor well see you now." The lady announces over the intercom. I don't see why Logan and Kendall don't want the same doctor when they are gonna give birth at the same hospitals. Kendall whines a little and I whip my head around wanting to know what was upsetting my lil' Ken Doll. I laugh when I realize it's because he is getting weighted. He sends me a death glare and I laugh again before shutting up. Pregnant Kendall is worse than regular Kendall when angered. He has no fury like Kendall's scorned.

"Okay Mr. Diamond is it?" I nod once.

"Well Mr. Diamond will you assist Mr. Knight on the table." I put him on the table hating when he tenses up in my arms. Carlos wasn't having this problem, so why am I? The door reaches for Kendall shirt only to be stopped by a scared Kendall. Kendall looks at me for a minute and I know what he wants.

"No, I want to see the monitor and I can't with my back turned now can I?" It came out meaner than I wanted it to because he started to cry but he let the doctor continue. After his shirt was off, gel was put on his stomach; the doctor put the thing on Kendall's stomach and turned on the machine. At first it was just black then there's a baby on the screen. I reach over to hold Kendall's hand and he flinches away from me but I ignore it. I'm too happy right now.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I blurt out because I really want to know. The doctor moves the thing around a little more and she smiles.

"From the looks of it Kendall is carrying a healthy baby boy." She tell us before cuts of the monitor. Kendall is crying _again_.

"What's wrong did you want a little girl?" I ask while rubbing my hand up and down his back.

"I'm just happy Jamie." I smile at Kendall's comment.

**Back at the crib…**

All through the house you hear squeals of excitement. Logan, Kendall and Katie are all so happy but they haven't told each other what gender the baby is yet.

"You first." Logan says for the billionth time, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Kendall huffs a little bit and then sighs. "A girl! We're having a girl!" Now Logan is squealing loudly.

"Soooo? What are you guys having?" Now Kendall is rocking. They are too much alike.

"WE'RE HAVING BOYS!" Logan shouts swinging his arms wildly. He almost hit Carlos in the face but Carlos caught his hand. All the fighting we do gives us quick reflexes. Logan apologizes like crazy even though Carlos told him it was fine.

"Well I don't care either way. All I knows is they are gonna be _so _spoiled by the time they're one years." Katie says finally speaking.

"KATIE, LOGAN, KENDALL, CARLOS, AND JAMES IT'S TIME FOR DINNER." Mama Knight yells from down stairs.

….

After Dinner we all go into the living room to watch a movie. Katie and Carlos are arguing over which type of movie to watch. Mama Knight said we can watch the horror flick first and then the comedy. We were 45 minutes into the movie. The girl heard a knock on her door so she went answer it. When no one was there she went to look around her house to see if the person was still there. The stupid bitch end up being chased into the woods and she trips over her foot,_ her foot for crying out loud. _Before when the knife was raised into the air we heard a soft knock on the door. Everyone turned and looked at the door. Everyone began to freak out a little, except Carols and I of course. I go to the door and yell:

"Who is it?" all I got for a reply was a cough. I got tired of waiting and open the door.

"Oh my goodness, what the fuck happened to you?" I ask as I bring in a very beat up Jett. Carlos gets on the phone and call Doc (the gangs personal and certified doctor). Logan gets his first aid kit to help a little bit. Kendall went upstairs because all the blood made him woozy.

"They were everywhere." Jett finally speaking.

"Who?" Carlos asked while he was burning a hole in the floor.

"Wayne Wayne's group, the Purple Wayne's." Logan stops cleaning when Doc arrived. Carlos and I left, we have things we need to put in order before my child and Carlos's children are born.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Logan's P.O.V. **

"AAHHH" the sound woke me up from my sleep. The weird part is it sound like it came from Kendall. It's weird because Kendall was across the street at James house. I'm at our house because Carlos thinks I'm fat. He keeps calling and texting apologies but fuck him. I grab my shoes and go wake up Katie. Katie and I run (well I wobble fast) to James house and checked if the door was open.

"Logan!" James yells run toward me with his keys in his hands. He opens the door and we rush to the master bedroom. Kendall is sitting on the bed in a pool of water while clutching his stomach.

"My water broke Jamie." Kendall whines. James helps Kendall off of the bed and grabs his overnight bag.

"JAMES IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!" Carlos yells from down stairs.

"START THE CAR!" James yells while going down the stairs with Katie and me not far behind. We all got into James new minivan (he wants to be more fatherly) and drove to the hospital. Katie called mom on the way to the hospital. Kendall wasn't even in labor yet and he was already cussing out James for getting him pregnant. James wasn't gonna let it get to him though.

"I love you" James tells Kendall when we pull up to the hospital entrance.

Kendall frowns. "I love you too, just not RIGHT NOW." James laughed a little bit before walking up to the nurse at the counter. She took one look at Kendall and told them to bring a wheel chair and put him in a room immediately. Even though Kendall wants me in the room when he has his cesarean section (c- section) the doctor asked for the father. They take Kendall and James to a room leaving me Katie and Carlos waiting on Momma to arrive. I go to the restroom and come back to see this skinny bitch flirting with _my_ Carlos. I feel my face get hot and I know I'm crying. Of course he would flirt! She's skinny, pretty, has blue eyes, and she's a_ blonde_. Katie takes one look at me then follows my eyes to Carlos. She walks over there and smacks the back of his head, hard. He looks at her like she crazy. She points at me and his eyes widen. I turn around and make my way to the bathroom.

"Logan?" An out of breath Carlos says.

"Yeah?" I manage to croak out.

"I love you." I try to smile but I grimace a little bit.

"I love you too."

"Why are you crying then?" He strokes my cheek lightly with his thumb, wiping away the last of my tears.

"She's so pretty and small and I this huge whale who probably-" Carlos shuts me up by gently pushing me to the wall and kissing me. I push him back gently and he breaks away from our kiss. He smiles at me, grabs my hand, and drag me out of the restroom. The girl comes up to Carlos and I can't help but let out a groan.

"Is everything okay with your friend?" worry sketched all over her face but he hasn't even glanced at me.

"Yeah he's fine." I scoff and roll my eyes. She stares at him for a minute before she turns to me.

"Can you give us minute?" She asks me.

"Uh, No." She looks at me like I was a demon or something.

"Why not?" This bitch is now glaring at me now.

"Because I say so that's why." I glare right back at her.

She turns to Carlos and grabs his arm. Carlos has that 'oh shit look on his face. "Come with me Carlos." He I grab her arm.

"What the FUCK is your PROBLEM?" She yells slightly. Carlos got out of her grasp and wrapped his arms around me waist.

"YOU! All over my boyfriend." I whisper harshly. Carlos sighs placing his chin on my head.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah!" I say in a 'duh stupid' tone.

"As in boys who are friends?"

"As in I got him pregnant." Carlos says putting a hand over my mouth before I could cuss her out.

"So you're a fag?"

"One, if you're asking if I like men then yes. Two, I'm bisexual. And three, 'Fag' is a rude, ignorant, and stupid word."

"You can do so much better than him or any man for that matter." Carlos gripped my moth a little tighter not wanting me to get kicked out of the hospital while Kendall is giving birth.

"Like who?" Carlos asks irritation now in his voice.

She smiles. "Me." She says simply, like it is the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Baby, you can't even _think_ of the things he does. Let alone _do_ them." She runs crying and he releases his hold on my mouth. I didn't say anything after that, I just smile to myself.

…

I didn't notice I feel asleep until I feel Katie shaking me awake.

"What?" I manage to mumble out.

"Kendall had the baby, got stitched up, and was sleeping until a moment ago." She helps me stand and we go into Kendall's room. The baby in on the side of the bed in that little hospital thing they put babies in. Kendall looks tired and worn out.

"How you feeling?" I whisper because the baby is sleep.

"Tired." Kendall looks at his daughter. "She was worth it though."

"So how is James holding up?" I motion toward the slumbering James. Kendall laughs.

"He freaked when he first held her. Then he said he can't date until she's 30, she can't get married until she's 40 and can't have sex until she's 50 years old." I laugh at James.

"So what's her name?"

"We agreed on Jade."

"Jade?"

"Yeah! Jade Denise Diamond. James is already calling her Jay."

"You know what 'Jade' means right?

"Precious green stone." She tells me before picking her up be she started crying and waking up Daddy James. It takes him 10 minutes to calm her down and now James is awake.

"You want to hold her?" Kendall asks holding her out to me. I take into my arms so fast it's not even funny. Everyone else thought it was though. As soon as she looked at me I knew why they gave Jade her name. Her eyes are green, a little bit lighter than Kendall's with golden specks in her eyes. She looks more like James then Kendall.

"At least she doesn't have your eyebrows Kenny." Kendall flipped me off and I stuck my tongue out at him. After a minute I sat down to get a better hold on her. An hour later my stomach starts to hurt. I think I need to eat something. I stand up to give Jade to James and hear my family gasp.

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"Sweetie does your stomach hurt." My mom asks me.

"Yeah! Why?" I turn around and look at my mother. She points over to where I was sitting and there's this huge puddle in the chair.

"Baby your water broke." Carlos tells me as he speeds to go get a doctor.

I gasp. "Oh Shit." I whisper to myself.

**Author's Note**

**I wasn't gonna have Kendall and James get back together but my cousin said if I did that she would kill me, and bring me back to life to clean up the mess. I know it sucks to put both of the births on the same date but I know if I didn't do both now I would probably forget one of them is pregnant. I didn't do (and won't) a birth scene because women giving birth is gross so a man giving birth wouldn't be better. **

**LPSC (Love Peace Skeet and Cheese)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

Carlos came back 9 hours later telling us about his twins. Logan wanted to name the babies Carlos Garcia Junior and Rico Garcia. Carlos wasn't havin' it though. My nephew's names are Carlitos Garcia and Reynaldo Garcia. When Carlitos was born he wasn't breathing because there was fluid stuck in his throat. Carlos said Logan freaked when they announced Lil' Carli wasn't breathing.

"You wasn't freaking?" I ask before I put Jade over my shoulder to burp her. Carlos shrugs his shoulders.

"He's a Garcia, so I knew he was gonna pull through." I laugh at that logic and let him tell the rest of the story. Of how when they finally got him breathing Logan cried before he passed out.

"So when can I see my nephews?" Carlos thought for a minute and then left. I look at James and look as confused as I feel. Carlos stuck his head in and told James to come here. They were gone for another 10 minutes before they came in with the doctor. They took Jade out of the room and unhooked me to everything.

"What are ya'll doing?" Panic in my voice. They ignore my and proceed to roll me out of the room down the hall and into another room.

"Hey what the fu-" I get cut off by James placing a hand over my mouth and pointing to a sleeping Logan. I smile at him. They push my bed next to Logan's and hook my back up to the monitors and stuff. Logan wakes up when my monitor buzzes. I smile at him, he gives me a weak smile before he goes back to sleep. Before long I feel asleep. Jade crying woke the twins making them cry, which made Logan and I shoot up. We both groan because of the stitches on our stomach.

"Shit" Logan groans before reaching over for the twins and the bottles on the nightstand. James feed Jade; Carlos feed Rey Rey while Logan feed Carli. Carlos has only talked to the babies in Spanish. I think their first language won't be in English. …. After 2 weeks we were released from the hospital. I wish I can say the guys were with us the whole time. Since we were in the hospital the gang war got worse. It was pretty bad after Jett and his men were am bushed but now it's worse. James and Carlos won't speak about how bad it has gotten but Camille hinted at it a few times when she came to visit. This is the happiest day of my life because on May 3, 2011 my daughter and my nephews were born.

**One Later… (Sorry about the lapse in time ;-))**

It's been six months since our babies were born. I week since Valentine's and two week since we was shot at. None of us got hurt but that's not the point. The point of it is we were shot at, like literally shot at. The only good thing about the situation was the babies weren't with us. We're at the end of senior year and it's blissful. There have been no deaths or anything like that and Logan and I can finally leave the house by ourselves so we decided to do a Daddy daughter and Daddy son's day.

"So why can't we go." Carlos asks pointing to himself and James. "I mean we are their Dads too." James nods in agreement.

"NO! This is just for just two." Now it's my turn to point from Carlos to James. "You two need some time with to chill and we need to bond with the boys a little more. I laugh because that's a lie. The babies practically cling to me and Logan at all time. I honestly think they know we know we are the 'females' of the relationship. When they started to speak they just said "Da." Now our kids call us "Daddy." and call Carlos and James "Dad."

"Okay." Carlos sighs knowing this wasn't a fight he was gonna win. I go to bed happy that tomorrow my brother and I will bond with are children

I wake up early to make breakfast. I take a shower, get dressed and head to Jade's room. I dress her while she's still sleeping and take her across the street to her father's house. She wake up when I lay her on James chest and he instinctively wraps his arms around her, even though he's asleep. I go back down stairs to make breakfast. I make pancake, eggs with cheese, bacon, and set out two fresh cups of milk. I make plates for all three of us and went to get Jade's high chair. Then I feel an arm warp around my waste and it pulls me into the chest of the man I love. I sigh with content and turn around to get Jade from him. He kisses me, gives me Jade and takes the chair to set it up.

"I love you." I laugh.

"I love you too but you are still feeding Jade." He groans but doesn't bitch. He can't bitch because today is his day. She picks up the eggs with her bare hands and put it in her mouth. She mouth she chews on it for 3 minutes then swallows it. I give her the new no drip Sippy cup and let her drink her juice. James gives her a small piece of a pancake without syrup. It takes James 15 minutes to feed him and her. For the majority of the morning we played with Jade until she fell asleep. Logan came with Carlos and the twins in tow at noon.

"Ready to go Kenny?" Logan asks before rushing to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Yeah, just let me go see if Jay Jay is up yet." James knows me to well because he was emerging from the stairs with a giggling Jade and her bag. I kiss his cheek and he blushes. We've been together for so long and I can still make him blush.

"Bye." Logan and I shout in unison.

"Bye, I love you." James and Carlos calls after us. We put the kids in Carlos van. We drove a hour and ½ to go to this new park. When we got there Carli kept pointing to the sand box and Logan caved in and we took them to the sand box. Most parents sit on a bench and watch their children play. Logan and I actually got into the big ass sand box to play with them. I took so many pictures. One is Jade wear a pile on her head smiling. Another on is Rey Rey dumping sand in Logan's hair. The cutest picture is of Jade, Carlitos, and Reynaldo hugging each other.

"Brah, I hungry." Logan looks up at me.

"Me too." He says ten minutes later before getting up. We dust them off before putting them back in their strollers.

"I saw a restaurant four block down if you want to eat there?" I ask while he bucks the car seats.

"Cool but I'm drivin" Logan snatches the keys from me and makes a dash for the driver's seat. I laugh and get into the car. We find the restaurant and it's a Chinese restaurant. We feed the kids and after 10 minutes of them eating they all fall asleep.

"I think they wore themselves out in that damn sandbox." Logan says in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah but I need to talk to you about something." I look down at my Hunan Kung Pao waiting for him to answer.

"About?" He answers.

"Dak." I said simply

"What about him Ken?"

"He tried to kiss you yesterday." I blurt out. He looks down at his Chicken Stir-Fry and takes a couple of bits out of his food.

"You saw that?" He finally looks up.

"Yes and why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew Carlos would flip his lid and try to kill Dak. I already set Dak straight. I told him I love Carlos and only Carlos."

"Then what happened." I left right after the kiss because I didn't want to know see what happened next.

"He just told me how I can do better." He says in a matter- of –factly kinda way. We dropped the conversation and continued to eat.

"Its nine, I think we should head back." I tell Logan before picking up Jade and Rey Rey. Logan calls Carlos before he picks up Carli. We go out said and start strapping the kids in while Logan is on the still talking to Carlos. Logan yells and drops his phone. I turn his turn around and I'm grabbed. Logan is kicking and screaming until a gun is brought to Logan's face.

"You not gonna come with me quietly are you Sweetie?" The guy holding the gun asks Logan.

"_You're_ not gonna leave my _infant_ babies in a damn car." Logan spat.

"Are you askin' my Sweet Cheeks or are you telling me?" he says with a smile.

Logan pushes his chest to the barrel of the gun. "I'm telling you." He growled to the Kidnapper.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"You're not gonna come with me quietly are you Sweetie?" The guy holding the gun asks me.

"_You're_ not gonna leave our _infant_ children in a damn car." I spit back at him.

"Are you askin' my Sweet Cheeks or are you telling me?" he says with a smile.

I push my chest to the barrel of the gun. "I'm telling you." I basically growl to the Kidnapper.

He laughs a little bit and then gives me this creep smile. Ugh, he's disgusting.

"Damn baby you got heart. So how the hell you end up with _Garcia_?" I look at him like he's stupid. I don't like how he says Carlos name with so much hatred, especially since that will be my last name in a few more years (hopefully).

"If this is gang related thing, we won't be of much help because they don't tell us anything and we don't want to know anything." Kendall whispered because the kids are sleep, still in Carlo's car. Our head kidnapper thought for a couple of minutes.

"Alright, this is what's finna go down, we'll take the babies" he says looking at me "and you two." He points to Kendall and me. I roll my eyes.

"Idiot." I mumble to myself. The Kidnapper heard me and he grabs my face while his goons take the car seats out.

"What you say Cutie?" I push his hand off my face.

"Don't touch me because I don't know you and the only man allowed to touch me is Carlos." I say before taking the car seats with my babies in them. One of the goons has three baby bags over his shoulder.

'I'm sorry baby, I forgot to introduce myself." He grabs me by my waist and pulls me closer. "My name is Wayne." I struggle to get lose but it hard because I have 2 car seats in my arms and I don't wanna drop Carli and Rey Rey. He lets me go of me after Kendall and everyone else gets in to a huge black van. Wayne gets into the car after I was seated and yelled: "Drive!" I hope he keeps his day job because he sucks at kidnapping. At the first red light they blindfold us so we can't see where we're going. I just know this won't end well.

**Carlos' P.O.V.**

"LOGAN, LOGAN, LOGAN!" I yell into my receiver for the umpteenth time. James is freaking the fuck out asking, no begging me to tell him what's going on.

"LOGAN JUST SCREAMED IN MY EAR AND THE LINE WENT DEAD! THE FUCKING LINE WENT DEAD!" I shout making James flinch a little.

"Calm down okay. Your car has a tracking device right?" James asks me while putting on his shoes.

"Duh!" I say to myself while slapping myself on my forehead.

"Well let's go then." James yells over his shoulder. We follow the GPS until we arrived at a closed Chinese restaurant, a broken cell phone, and my car with the doors still open.

"A Carlos looks at this." James tells me as he motions me to come forward.

"What the fuck." I lean over the side of my car and sigh. I had to be the one bastard I didn't want it to be. It had to be the fucker I loathed with every fiber in my body and he has Logan and Kendall. I look at the purple hate with a 'W' on it and I pull out my cell phone and dial Jet.

"_Hello"_ Jett groggy voice comes through the receiver.

"_That bastard took them Jett. They took Logan, Kendall, Jade Carlitos, and Reynaldo."_

"_Who?"_ his voice suddenly sounding deeper, which meant he's pissed. Jett has strong bond with the kids because he baby sits them so much.

"_The Purple Wayne's"_ I chuckle darkly. I know I'm not supposed to be laughing in this type of situation, but it's funny. How gay can someone be to name their gang the 'Purple Wayne's'? I like dick (Logan's dick) as much as the next guy( there's not no next guy with Logan) but the names is just really fruity.

"_Wayne Wayne."_ Jett growls into his receiver.

"_Yep." _

"_I'm on my way."_ And with that he hung up. I turn to see Kendall pacing. We have to think up something but we couldn't, so went back to James house to wait on Jett.

"So what do we do?" Jett asks when we're finally in the house.

"First we have to tell Mama Knight and Katie what we know." James tells Jett.

"Then what?" Jett asks and frankly he's pissing me off.

"Then we wait." I tell him before going out the door to the Knights residence. I know they'll hate us, I know they'll blame us but none of that matter to me. The only thing that matters to me is that the family we built will come back to us.

**Wayne Wayne's P.O.V.**

Garcia and Diamond are going down, and when I say down I mean six feet under. I hate Diamond but I hate Garcia with a passion. He had what I wanted, what I need. Now I have it and I'm not giving it back either. We drove for about six hours to one of my less used safe house. We take Kendall and Logan into the basement and put them in separate rooms. Both rooms are fully furnished with a bed, nightstands, and a plasma TV in each room. There is also a bathroom (with a shower and sink) connected to both rooms. They were sleep when we got to the safe house so I tucked Logan in and put the twins nest to him. I also put pajamas on the top drawer. In the living room of the base a couple of my loyalist member stood watch. They all knew my fixation, my addiction, my love and yet they said nothing. In all honesty I'm glad because for me Logan was love at first sight. He loves me I just know it and if he doesn't know he'll know by the time this is over.

**Flashback**

Momma was bitching because Josh's box of cereal was empty. Since she thought I was the one who ate it (which it wasn't) she sent me to the store. I walk start toward the aisle with the cereal when I hear this beautiful voice so I stop at the corner of the aisle to see who that angelic voice belonged to. That's when I saw him; his beautiful short hair, brown eyes and dimples that drives me crazy.

"So should we get Fruity Pebbles of Cinnamon Toast Crunch" He says to someone but I couldn't see any one. I heard a little voice and soft tapping.

"Yeah we should get both of them, huh?" The guy puts the cereal into his shopping cart. The baby starts giggling and he smile so sweetly at him.

"Hey Logan, babe, can we get these?" A voice calls out before coming around the corner. I knew that I knew that voice. I just couldn't place it. Not until he hit that corner arms full of chips, soda and candy and a baby holding on to his neck. Garcia kisses the brunette now as Logan.

"Why is he on you like that?" Logan asks Garcia as he unhooks the baby from Garcia's neck. Logan grabs Garcia's neck and kisses him. Not the a little peck either. This was the cover your child's eye and run away. My stomach started to hurt as I saw them kiss. The feeling in my stomach grew stronger as their kisses deepen and I just knew I had to get out of there. I left without even purchasing any cereal. I knew once I laid my eyes upon Logan and then Carlos that I had to get him away. I have to get Logan away from Carlos.

**END**

I'm pulled out of my thoughts my soft cry and a knock on Logan's basement door. I get up and open the door and step inside. Logan is sitting on the bed rocking, Reynaldo I think, and he looks at me with these Bambi like eyes.

"Can we get something to eat please?" Logan asks through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I tell him before leaving. I go check on Kendall and tell him that I'm making breakfast. He nods my way but doesn't say anything. I tell the remaining members to keep watch while I make them something to eat. Since it's this early I might as well make breakfast. I stop when I remember something. I can't cook. I think about it for a moment before I go back down into the basement and into Logan's room.

"Is everything alright?" He slowly backs away once he realizes I have a gun tucked into my waistband. Tear are forming in his eyes because he thinks I'm going to hurt him. I run over to him and pull him close to me, loving how our bodies feel next to each other. I put my hand over his mouth when he starts crying.

"Shh, shh, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" Logan shakes his head vigorously tear still rolling down his cheeks. With the head that was over his mouth I wiped his tears away. I drag him out the room upstairs into the kitchen. When we are in front of the stove I let him go.

"Um, well I can't really… uh cook. So, uh I just figured you might wanna make your food, cuz … um yeah…" Fuck I sound like an idiot.

"Can I make some for Kendall and Jade too?" Logan asks me so, so _nicely. _For fear of sounding more stupid I just nod. Logan smiles and goes into the refrigerator, and cabinets. He pulls out eggs bacon, green bell peppers, sausages, strawberry oatmeal and pancake mix, pans and bowls, 4 big plates and 3 smaller plates. I didn't want him to get bored cooking so I turned on some music. He sang along with a majority of the songs that came on. After making 3 omelets, a whole pack of bacon, pancakes, and oatmeal he starts to scramble some eggs. Damn how many eggs do they eat for breakfast? While Logan is cooking the scramble eggs the song 'Dance For You' by Beyonce came on. At first he starts to tap his foot. After the first verse he starts swaying his hip. I stand up and walk toward him, wrapping my arm around his beautiful little waist. He immediately stops and tenses in my embrace. I sigh and let him go. Logan put one omelet on the 3 big plates along with bacon and pancake covered with syrup. The smaller plates have a little bit of oatmeal, scrambled eggs, and 2 pieces of bacon. I get a big tray and Logan puts all the plates on it and we go downstairs. When we get to Kendall door I tell him he can't come in and he frowns. I take one big plate and a little plate and take it to Kendall.

"I'm not eating that. How do I know you didn't put something in our food?" Kendall asks while eyeing the food suspiciously. I was about to tell him something but Logan voice interrupts me.

"He asked me to make it Kenny and I never let the food out of me sight." Logan yells from behind the door. Kendall doesn't look at me but he still takes the food. I leave and wonder where Logan went. Well duh, he's in his room. I mean where else is he going to go. I open the door to his room and walk in. He's feeding himself with his right hand and alternating feed the babies with his left hand. There's still a plate sitting on his bed.

"So uh… you're savin' that for later?" I ask pointing to the plate on the bed. He looks at the plate then at me.

"Uh… no, since you let me make breakfast I just thought you might want some too." He shrugs it off like what he just said wasn't a big thing. It might not be a big thing to him but it is to me. I eat in the room with him, just watching him interact with the boys and then I get this intense feeling in the pit of my stomach. Those should be my sons, Logan should be with me. I can make him happy. I just know I can. Logan seems to be having a hard time feeding himself and the twins.

"You need help?" I ask putting my empty plate to the side.

"No it's okay."

"I can feed them while you eat. You have barely touched your plate."

"Um… I guess so but if they start to push it away then they are most likely full."

"Okay." After I say that he scoots over a bit so I could feed the twins. After 5 minutes of feeding them I realized something; that I like this feeling of….of… of family. Yeah that's it. Sitting here feeding the twins I feel like I'm their father. I can grow to love them like they were my own children because they are a part of the man I love. I also realized to make us a family I have to get rid of Crazy 8, especially _Garcia_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Carlos **

A loud screeching sound startles me awake.

"Hello!" I grumble.

"Well good afternoon Garcia." This smug ass voice says to me.

"Well fuck you too Wayne." I retort.

"No thanks but _I will_ be fuck Logan later on."

"Don't you DARE TOUCH LOGAN!" I shout into the receiver.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about?"

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU THAT'S WHAT!"

"Let's get down to business. Since I know you won't give up your territory I'll settle for ransom."

"How much do you want Wayne?"

"I want half a million for Kendall and Jade."

"What about Logan, and my children." I growl at my receiver.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" 

"Yeah, because they _are_ staying with me. Don't worry I'll raise Reynaldo and Carlitos like they were my sons but I'll have to change their whole name."

"Wayne I swear to-"

"You have 5 hours to come up with my money."

"You piece of sh-"I shut up when I realize he hung up on me.

Mama Knight is gonna hate me.

**Kendall**

Wayne comes in and turns off the TV.

"What are you doing?" I whine.

"Ya'll going home today." He says without emotion.

"Okay." I respond back with so much hate in my voice. He smiles at me and leaves. I'm glad we're leaving. We've been here for 2 weeks and I haven't seen Logan or my nephews. I just can't wait to go home and snuggle up with my James and I know Logan feels the same.

**LOGAN**

"T-That's n-not tr-true." I choke out. He cups my face and wipes away my tears with his thumbs. He looks so sad.

"I told him the ransom and he said he only pay half for Kendall and Jade." Wayne tries to pull me close but I resist his advances.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers before standing up to leave. I turn around to stare at my beautiful children. What am I gonna do. How am I gonna survive? All I have now is my boys. I want to believe Carlos still loves me. I want to believe he'll come for me. I want to believe in _him _but now… I don't even know. I hear a soft thud and then the door closes. I turn around and see something on the ground. I stand up and slowly walk over to the bundle of…. pictures wrapped in a rubber band. I take the pictures out of the rubber band and slowly go through them. Some of the pictures were blur but I could make out bodies. The first couple of pictures is of two people kissing and the rest of the picture seemed like date pictures. I start to cry.

**Wayne **

I knew he looked through it as soon as I heard him crying. I paid the mother fucker a lot of money to do whatever he had too. I wanted him to make it look like Garcia is forgetting about him and from the sounds of it my plan worked great. Okay, now go. I rush in the room and pretend to look for the pictures. I stop when my eyes land on the bed, Logan in fetal, pictures scattered across the floor, and the twins asleep in their new cribs I bought the 4 days after they got here.

"Logan!" I try to keep my voice serious. He looks up at me and he looks broken. I get this feeling in my stomach and I know this is my only chance to make love to him. I grab his face and crash our lips together. He tries to fight me off but I pin his hands down with my right hand and strip him down with my left.

"Please stop Wayne. Please stop." He cries outs but I shut him up with another kiss.

"Please, please stop. The only one who can touch me is Carlos. The only one who can make love to me is Carlos." He repeats over and over as I kiss every inch of him. Then I started to get pissed. Why is he still thinking of Garcia.

"He doesn't want you. He doesn't need you. He probably never even loved you." I know I'm being a dick but I don't care. I'm doing this for the man I love.

"T-T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he yells then in a whisper so low you could barely hear it he said:

"That's not true." I knew at this moment he was close to breaking and all I have to do is push him a little farther.

"It is true. He didn't ask about you _or_ Carli and Rey Rey. He's been out on dates, he's been making out with other men. I bet he's been sleeping around since I took you." That did the trick. He starts convulsing under me and trying to fight me off.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE GODDAMNIT!" He tries to hit me but I still got a good grip on his hands.

"IT IS TRUE. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND HE PROBABLY NEVER _DID_!" I shout at him and then it happened. He stopped moving and that's when I realized I'd broken him. Now I'll fix his broken heart and then I'll be the only man for him. I start to kiss all on him and he remains quiet and unmoving. I pull out the lube in my pocket and put it on my fingers. I put one finger into that puckered hole but didn't get a response, so I add another one. Still no sound comes out of Logan's mouth until I added that third finger and commence to fucking him senseless with my fingers. He hisses because he hasn't had sex in a long time. His walls are clamping down on my fingers and my dick twitches.

"I want you so bad Bambi." I whisper in his ear. I pull out my fingers, grab the lubricant, pour it in my hand, and put it on my dick. Logan is so gone at the moment that I can release him without fear of him running away. I line myself up with his puckered entrance and I rammed my dick inside of him. He cries out in pain so, I wait for him to adjust to my size. After 3 minutes of patience I start to thrust deep inside him.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, this is better than my wildest dreams." I moan and thrust again. I hear him gasp. I look down at him and smile. A readjust myself so I can hit his prostate. my first thrust he grips the sheet and clenches down on his teeth. I lift his left leg up and I sunk deeper into him.

"I love you." I whisper/yell in his ear. I pull out when he didn't say anything. I lie next to him and pull him into my arms. I sigh. This is how life is supposed to be and no one is going to fuck this up.

**James **

"Calm down Carlos." I yell at the pacing Carlos.

"Calm down? You get to have Kendall and Jade back an hour from now. Me, I might not ever see Logan or my sons again." Carlos yells back.

"I won't let it come to that." When I said that Carlos stopped pacing.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, you said you think Wayne loves Logan right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then I bet he's not gonna bring Logan when we make the switch."

"Your point." Carlos ask

"Okay here's what we're going to do…."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**James**

"Where's Garcia?" Wayne spat.

"I'm sorry he couldn't be with us today now let's get down to business." I tell him.

Jett and I throw 3 duffle bags full of money onto the ground. They pull Kendall out of the van with Jade in his arms. He runs to me and bawls on my shirt.

"Logan, James he wouldn't let Logan come! He wouldn't let him come." He cries in to my chest.

"It's okay. Don't worry baby." I whisper in his ear. If I know Carlos he's already inside the house.

**Logan**

Oh God! Those are gun shots. I take Carli and Rey Rey into the bathroom. _**Doom. Doom. Doom.**_ I jump and my push myself farther onto the wall. I hear a voice but it sounds distorted. With another doom I hear a crash and I know the door has just been kicked down.

"LOGAN!" The voice sounds familiar but I'm too afraid to move. The bathroom door knob rattles and then there's loud knocking on the door.

"LOGAN IF YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN THE DAMN-" _**Bang**_, the gun shot rings out just on the other side of the door. "YOU SON OF A-" and then shots rang out again. The basement got quiet but upstairs shots were still being fired. _**Doom**_, the bathroom door comes crashing down and I shield Carli and Rey Rey. Just kill me don't hurt them. God just let him kill me but not my babies. They're all I have left.

"Logan." The familiar voice calls out to me but I'm too afraid to turn around. He turns me around and I look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Carlos?" I whisper, hoping I'm not being delusional. Why is he here? He suppose to hate me. He forgot about me and moved on. Maybe he just missed Carli and Rey Rey. Maybe he loves me after all. Maybe, just maybe he-

"God I've missed you." Carlos whispers into my ear, pulling me into his arms. I beat on his shoulder until he groans and I feel something wet underneath me.

"Wha- What happen?" I ask through choked sobs.

"I took a couple of hits to get to you." He says with a smile. I knew he couldn't forget about me. I knew he still loved me. Well technically I didn't, but I do now.

He slowly rises from the ground and helps me up. He pulls out a gun as we leave out of the bathroom, then the bedroom, then the basement, then the kitchen and into the living room. We are so close to the front door. This tall guy comes out of nowhere and Carlos empties a whole clip in his chest. This strange guy with scars all over his face comes down stairs with a grin on his face.

"You do know you missed one right?" Carlos asks the stranger.

Dude shrugs. "He probably hid and thought we left when he didn't here gun shots. We better get going before Wayne Wayne gets back." He pauses and looks over Carlos before we make are way to the car.

"I'll call Doc while I'm at it." He says before pulling out the driveway.

**Carlos**

Wayne Wayne must have done something to Logan because anytime I tried to hold him close he pulls away. Hell he's not even sleeping in the same room with me right now.

"**AAAAHHHHH!**" Logan's screams pierce through the air, followed by Carlitos and Reynaldo crying. I give them their bottles and they go back to sleep. Logan is still screaming. I run into his room and shake him awake.

"Logan, Logan wake up?" I yell, shaking his shoulder. He starts fighting me and_ I mean really fighting me_. I wrap my arms around him until he settled down, trying to ignore the pain in my arm.

"Please stop Wayne, please stop!" He cries out and I let him go. He's having a nightmare about Wayne.

"Please, please stop. The only one who can touch me is Carlos. The only one who can make love to me is Carlos." He repeats for awhile and it hits me what he's dreaming about. He whimpers for 5 minutes before he jumps up and yells:

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He starts sobbing, shaking and convulsing and I hold him tighter.

"Shh, shh baby it's okay." I rub my circles in his back to calm him down.

"Not…okay… he … with… me… I… didn't… I…couldn't… he wouldn't…" Logan choked out before he started sobbing again. We stayed like that for 2 hours until he fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep holding him…

"Carlos, Carlos, CARLOS!" Logan whisper-yells at me.

"Yeah babe, what's wrong?" Feeling myself wake up a little.

Logan blushes. "I just wanted to make sure that it's you lying next to me." He whispers. I turn him around and press our lips together. He kisses back for a while and then pushes me a little.

"Who was that guy you kissed?" Kissed? What the fuck ins he-

"Babe he kissed me I didn't kiss him." I whisper looking him in his eyes so he knows I'm not lying. I smile down at him.

"If it makes you feel better I punched him in the face." Logan grins at that and snuggle next to me. He starts kissing my chest, sending blood to my groin.

"Logie we shouldn't do this. You got hurt by Wayne and I don't wanna damage you any further." I explain to him.

He grabs my hand and put it over his heart so I can feel it beating.

"This isn't about Wayne. This is about how you make me feel. Yes he ra- did what he did to me but right now I just want you to make love to me." he says grinding his erection into mine. I moan. He takes that as the green light to continue. He pushes me on my back and straddles me. I can feel his ass on my dick. I grab his hips and thrusts down.

"Oh God," He gasps. "I've m-m-missed you so much _Papi_." Logan whimpers.

"I know baby, I know, _Papi _will make it up to you, okay?" I ask him sitting and fondling his nipples. Logan throws his head back and moans. I slowly pull him off of me and onto the bed. I kiss all down his chest until I stop at his belly button. I use my tongue going clockwise and counter clockwise forceful, while pulling off his pants and boxers. . Logan whimpers a little more before I drag my teeth over his happy trail. When the tip of his dick is in my mouth he moans before pulling me off of him.

"What are you doing babe." I sort of whine at him.

"I just don't want to be the only one naked." His voice is dripping with lust and desire. I put my thumbs into the waistband of my sweats and boxers and pull them down in one swift motion. He smiles at me before motioning me back to him. I get back in between his legs and commenced to sucking his dick.

"Oh God I've missed this beautiful mouth of yours." He tugs at my hair and his dick hits the back of my throat. He grabs the side of my head and began thrusting into my mouth. I moan on his dick and the vibrations make him go faster. _Oh God this is so hot. _I hum a little more and he withers under me.

"CARLOS!" He cums into my mouth and I pull off with a _plop. _He lays back a little trying to get comfortable. I hope he's not going to sleep because this ain't over yet. I pick up his legs and throw them over my shoulder.

"Babe what are you – aahh shit" he cries out once my tongue goes through his tight hole. I force my tongue down deep in his ass and his dick begins to get hard again. When I got what I wanted I pull my tongue out.

"Go into the drawer and get the lube Logie." He crawls over to the drawer pull out the hot and cold lube. He takes my hand and pours the lubricant over 3 of my fingers. He gets on his hands and knees so he can be ready for my finger. I slowly add in my first finger and he tenses up and then relaxes. After I added my second finger his hisses and I stop to let him adjust.

"It's okay baby _Papi_'s right here." I coo in his ear and my finger gets cold which lets me know the lube is working. A minute of two later he's starts wiggling his hips. After a while he starts to fuck himself on my fingers. Hell he didn't even noticed when I add the third finger.

"I need you _Papi_. I need you now." He says in one breath. I pull my finger out and he whimpers. I grab the wipe my finger on the sheets because they were getting warm from the lube. I pour the lube on my dick and stroke myself before Logan turning on his back draws my attention. I tower over him and line myself up at his entrance. Agonizing slow, I pushed the head of my dick I him and he moans.

"More _Papi_, I need more." He wasn't telling me, from the sound of his voice he's _demanding_ more and that's what I give him. I still go in slow, not wanting to hurt him and giving him some time to adjust to my length.

"Move." He whispers. I start off at a slow and steady pace but then the slow pace becomes too much of me and I pull out. Before he even got a chance to protest I slam into him.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" He screams when the lube turns from cold to hot and I put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't wake the twins. I lift his legs over my shoulder and plunge into him hitting his prostate over and over again. Even after covering his mouth his scream can probably still be heard throughout the house. I hope the twins don't wake up because I don't want to have to pull out of Logan's beautiful little ass.

"Logie you have to keep quiet baby." I might have said that but as soon as I did, I flipped him on his hands and knees and I thrust into him, hard, earning a pitch I have never heard from him before.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**- uhp." The 'uhp' was so silent I could barely hear it. His screams stop and I start to believe something's wrong, so I stop. When I stop he starts shaking his from side to side.

"Babe are you alright?" I ask and he nods his reply. He grabs his neck and squeezes a little bit and I smirk and plunge back into him. His back arches of the bed and a small sound escapes his throat. I hear a tiny voice and pick up my pace even more. I'm probably going at a speed that doesn't even seem human.

"What'd you say?" I ask in a teasing voice. I see his mouth moving but I don't hear anything. He back arches of the bed and he cums all over my stomach. His walls clamp down on me and I, fill him to the brim with my cum. I roll over to the other side of the bed and pull him close to me.

"Hhmm." Logan says with lidded eyes.

"I love you Loges."

"I love you too _Papi_." Logan says before he falls asleep in my arm. The only thing that's on my mind is how to deal with Wayne. I'll talk to James and Jett in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**James**

"Any last words bitch?" Carlos grins evilly at the man in front of him.

"F-Fuck you Garcia." Wayne spat, blood dripping from his mouth.

**Bang. **Blood and brains was everywhere and I knew he was dead. Carlos kept shoot though. He emptied a whole hollow in his chest. Wayne's body fell onto the hard cement.

"Clean this shit up." I tell the guy named Tyler. He winces at my tone of voice before doing what I instructed him to do. It took Carlos almost a year to take down Wayne. First we took all of Wayne's territory, then turned his member against him and the we finally ended him.

…..….

"Babe, are you in here?" Carlos and I yell in unison.

"IN THE KITCHEN!" they yell back. Carlitos, Reynaldo and Jade come waddling out the kitchen. And like dominoes Jay falls making Rey Rey fall and then Carli. Carlos and I expected them to cry so we ran to comfort them.

"Gwet up Wey Wey" Carli huffs out trying to push up Rey Rey. I had not noticed Carlos started recording until Rey Rey said.

"Dwade habs to det off me foyst." Rey Rey says rolling his eyes a little. He has been around Kendall too much.

"Fwuck." Jade sighs rolling off of Rey Rey.

"Watch your mouth lil' girl." I warn her. She mumbles sorry and helps Rey Rey up. Rey Rey helps Carli up and they apologize to each other.

"Awww!" Logan and Kendall say from the kitchen doorway. We all watch our children playing, feeling a strange sense of tranquility. After a while my eyes travel to Kendall. He belly big once more with my child. Kendall is standing next to Logan with his right hand on his lower back and his left hand on his stomach. He looks so beautiful, so perfect, so… Kendall

**Kendall**

James walks over to me and kisses me softly. When I was pregnant with Jade I was really self conscience but I'm not now. James loves Jade but he wants a boy (I'm due in 2 months). He hates that at some point he and I will have 'the talk' with her. To be honest I do too. I hate that one day James might come home extremely hurt or worse, dead. I know that's Logan biggest fear ever since Carlos was hurt rescuing him 9 months ago is that Carlos will die. Logan is kind of jealous that James and I got married last month. I told him in due time, he will become Logan Garcia

**Grrrrowl. **I look down and laugh at my belly.

"What's funny love?" James asks me.

"Nothing, this little bugger is just hungry." I say pointing at my stomach and going into the kitchen.

**Logan**

Okay I have to tell him now. Now is best, right? Yeah I can do this. I can do this here goes nothing.

"Carlos" Carlos is twitching and not paying me any attention. "Los, babe, we need to talk."

"Okay." Carlos whisper, not meeting my eyes for the hundredth time today. I sit on his lap and tilt his head so he is staring me in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper, still earning looks from James and Kendall.

"You know James and I have been talking lately and I know now he was right." Carlos said. James was right. Right about what? I look to Kendall for help but he's staring at James. James just shrugs his shoulders and continues to watch us. Carlos reached into his pocket and fished out a little black box. I try to slide off his lap but he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Logie just wait okay let me… just let me speak, okay?" He looks at me to give an answer so I nod my head not trusting my voice at the moment.

"I'm not use to mushy shit alright… here goes…. I love you Logan Mitchell, more than you will ever know. Your love is like a dawn, and the promise of a new day. It fills my heart with hope,  
>by pushing the dark away. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I would love if you felt the same so what I'm saying is…" He opens the box to reveal a diamond bigger than my head. "Marry me mi amor?" I start crying so hard that when I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I shook my head furiously before burying my face in the crook of his neck. He slides the ring on my finger and I sigh. Life was good and now it will only get better because I am no longer be Logan Mitchell. I will be Logan Garcia, husband of Carlos Garcia, Father of Carlitos and Reynaldo Garcia and this unborn child.<p> 


End file.
